


The Way Angels Live

by OldCatMan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood has PTSD, Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, M/M, they fucking love each other bro!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldCatMan/pseuds/OldCatMan
Summary: Post Edom, Alec and Magnus live their daily life together. They're both still learning, and they're both a little scared about what the future holds, but they find comfort in each other. Also shameless wing au indulgence.





	The Way Angels Live

The black feathers were striking against the overcast horizon. Between the black, while mottled the edges of one wing, and dominated the other with a piebald mix of white and black that made it seem it had windows to the sky the balcony overlooked. Magnus was speechless, something so rare for him, and the more time he spent with Alec, the more he found himself without words.  
His fiance was smoking, something he did have words for, but he wasn’t going to say anything yet. Instead, he stayed, leaning in the doorway, watching the heavy smoke wind with Alec’s feathers everytime he shifted a wing. Alec pulled another cigarette from the squished pack balancing on the railing and held the lighter to his face.  
Chink, chink, chink… nothing.  
“Angel, why?” Alec muttered around the stick hanging from his lips.  
Magnus smiled, and took the break in the quiet routine to step forward, a bit louder than usual. If his shadowhunter was chain smoking this early in the day, well it just meant he was having a bad day, and he wasn’t keen on Alec launching himself into flight because Magnus was able to sneak up on him.  
“Those’ll kill you, y’know.” The warlock reached around his fiance and snapped his fingers in front of the cigarette, lighting it with a small flare of blue sparks. Alec was frozen for just a moment, just long enough for him to recognize the tanned arms wrapped around him, the burnt sugar smell that Magnus held, before reaching with slender fingers to take a drag.  
“Why’d you light it for me then?” Magnus could hear the smile in his voice. A smug angel in his arms.  
“You’d go do something stupid if I didn’t. Like go buy more.” He snapped his fingers again, and the squished box and empty lighter were gone. No trace but the lingering smell of burnt sugar that Magnus’s magic had.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhOOO hhooo first fic ive ever posted please be nice to me im only posting what I have edited rn and imma be posting more.


End file.
